


Star wars Episódio IX - Duelo dos Destinos

by Star_Lighter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star - Fandom
Genre: Better Than Canon, Duel of Fates, Episode Fix-it, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Luke Skywalker, Gen, Jedi Leia Organa, Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Redemption, Multi, Redemption, Rey Needs A Hug
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Lighter/pseuds/Star_Lighter
Summary: Como deveria ter sido o Episódio IX de Star Wars, recomendado para todos que, como eu, ficaram profundamente decepcionados com A Ascensão Skywalker, e concordam que metade dos personagens merecia coisa melhor.Tentei permanecer o mais leal possível ao roteiro original de Colin Trevorrow, com duas ou três pequenas alterações que seriam mais justas com a saga Skywalker.
Relationships: Finn & Jannah (Star Wars), Finn/Rose Tico, Leia Organa & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey & Anakin Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Letreiro de Abertura

Letreiro de abertura

É um período de desespero para a galáxia. O aperto de ferro da PRIMEIRA ORDEM se espalhou pelos confins da galáxia, montando base na antiga capital da República, o planeta Coruscant.

A RESISTÊNCIA busca contatar seus aliados para combater a tirania que se espalha, mas a comunicação entre sistemas vizinhos foi cortada para suprimir a crescente inquietação.

Liderada pela GENERAL LEIA ORGANA, a Resistência planejou uma missão secreta para impedir sua aniquilação e abrir caminho para a liberdade, enquanto REY, a última esperança dos Jedi, treina para a batalha contra o Líder Supremo, KYLO REN...


	2. Capítulo 1

Coruscant brilhava. A cidade que cobria todo o planeta era uma visão impressionante, e muito diferente dos planetas florestais e pouco povoados que Finn vira recentemente.

\-- Finn, está na hora – Rose o chamou e ele voltou para os túneis subterrâneos de Coruscant, onde Jannah também esperava. A ex-stormtrooper os guiou pelo labirinto de túneis.

\-- Ali, aquela é a saída para o hangar dos destroieres. Vamos criar uma distração para vocês – Jannah se despediu dos dois e deixou alguns dos seus guerreiros, e se uniu aos demais companheiros. Rose voltou-se para Finn.

\-- Foi muita sorte encontrarmos todos esses soldados desertores aqui.

\-- Não acho que tenha sido sorte, Rose.

Uma explosão soou ao longe. Pela abertura do bueiro, Rose e Finn viram os stormtroopers de guarda correram para longe, abandonando os destroieres. Os dois saíram pelo bueiro e correram para a nave mais próxima e embarcaram, escoltados por seis outros guerreiros. Chegando à ponte de comando, Rose se apressou em ligar os motores, e logo a nave se erguia acima do hangar e de um monte de stormtroopers confusos e desesperados.

\-- Lá vamos nós. Para o antigo palácio imperial – Finn apontou para o prédio ao longe, a fonte da interferência nas comunicações. O destroier sobrevoou os prédios, mas não se aproximara muito de seu alvo e foi atingido por tiros de inúmeros caças TIE, e eles seriam apenas a primeira leva.

\-- Vão para as cápsulas de fuga agora! – Finn ordenou quando Rose apontou o destroier para o palácio e ligou o piloto automático – Nos vemos no ponto de encontro!

Todos abandonaram a nave, e Finn e Rose foram os últimos a embarcar nas cápsulas, que foram lançadas segundos antes do destroier perfurar o palácio imperial como a ponta de uma flecha. A nave e o prédio explodiram em chamas e ruíram, erguendo uma coluna de fumaça negra no céu de Coruscant.

\-- Conseguimos, Rose! A comunicação está aberta de novo! – Finn sorria ao contemplar o sucesso da mis-são. Rose pulou da cápsula para a calçada.

\-- Ali! Peguem-nos! – um grupo de stormtroopers vinha em sua direção e abriu fogo.

\-- Vamos sair daqui! – Finn gritou e os dois correram em disparada, debaixo dos tiros. Mais adiante, junto a uma entrada para os túneis, Jannah acenava.

\-- Por aqui! Rápido! Um dos tiros acertou a perna de Rose. Ela caiu, e quando Finn fez menção de voltar para pegá-la, ela gritou:

\-- Não! Sai daqui!

\-- Eu não vou te deixar – ele estendeu a mão para ela, mas um tiro barrou seu caminho. Os stormtroopers se aproximavam.

\-- Temos que ir – Jannah agarrou o braço de Finn e o puxou para longe de Rose.

\-- Não! Rose!

\-- Vai!

Finn e Jannah desapareceram no escuro subterrâneo enquanto Rose era cercada por stormtroopers.

*

Da janela de um prédio abandonado, Leia observou o destroier da Primeira Ordem perfurar o antigo palácio de Palpatine, que outrora fora também o templo da Ordem Jedi. Agora a construção secular ruía, para trazer uma nova esperança para a galáxia.

A princesa abaixou-se diante de R2-D2 e inseriu um disco no droide.

\-- Transmita esta mensagem para todos os nossos aliados.

R2 bipou e se retirou apressadamente.

*

A porta da sala de interrogatório se abriu, revelando o próprio Hux, em suas roupas de chanceler. O agente da Primeira Ordem que conduzia o interrogatório informou:

\-- Ainda não consegui nada, senhor.

\-- A escória rebelde sempre dá trabalho para soltar a língua – Hux postou-se diante de Rose, presa à mesa de tortura – Mas essa aqui eu conheço, e se ela está aqui, FN-2187 também veio. O traidor está aqui em Coruscant, não está?!

Rose apenas olhou para ele com desprezo, e perguntou em tom zombeteiro:

\-- Por que o próprio chanceler da Primeira Ordem veio me ver? Seu Líder Supremo não se incomoda de estar desperdiçando tempo quando tem assuntos mais importantes?

Hux a esbofeteou e ordenou ao agente:

\-- Continue com o interrogatório. Use qualquer método, mas traga resultados.

\-- Sim, senhor.

Um estrondo tremeu o chão. Huz franziu as sobrancelhas.

\-- O que foi isso?

Do lado de fora, um pequeno exército de guerreiros maltrapilhos tomava as ruas. Com Finn e Jannah à frente, invadiram a base da Primeira Ordem.

\-- Rose! – Finn gritava ao cruzar os corredores negros do prédio.

\-- As salas de interrogatório ficam por ali – Jannah apontou e os dois correram mais rápido, mas pararam abruptamente.

Hux os encarava do fim do corredor, com uma expressão de puro ódio. Num movimento rápido ele sacou um blaster do cinto, mas Jannah foi mais rápida, e atirou em sua perna. O chanceler foi ao chão enquanto Finn entrava na sala de interrogatório e tirava Rose da mesa de tortura.

Jannah mirava agora no peito de Hux, mas antes de puxar o gatilho, stormtroopers irromperam no corredor e o tiraram dali enquanto abriam fogo contra os invasores.

\-- Vamos sair daqui! – Finn saiu da sala com Rose apoiada em seu ombro.

\-- Vamos voltar para os túneis?

\-- Não precisamos – Finn sorriu – Eu recebi uma mensagem do Poe.

Voltar para os túneis não seria possível de qualquer forma. A rua estava um caos, com stormtroopers e guerreiros trocando tiros, e acima TIEs sobrevoavam a batalha.

\-- O que fazemos agora? – Jannah atirava sem parar, dando cobertura a Finn e Rose.

\-- Espere aí. Olhem!

Os TIEs explodiram e despencaram do céu. X-wings tomaram seu lugar e dispararam contra os stormtroopers, e em seguida a Millenium Falcon pousou na rua. A rampa de entrada desceu e Leia acenou para Finn e Rose.

\-- Venham depressa! Todos vocês!

Jannah e os guerreiros seguiram os dois e embarcaram. A Falcon levantou voo, e escoltada pelas X-wings, cortou o céu e deixou a atmosfera de Coruscant, desaparecendo no vácuo do espaço.

\-- A missão foi um sucesso! As comunicações voltaram! – Poe deixou a cabine de comando e deu um abraço em Finn, que acabara de deitar Rose, ainda ferida – Vocês conseguiram! É o primeiro passo para a retomada da República.

\-- Não fizemos isso sozinhos. Esta é Jannah. Ela e todos eles nos ajudaram.

\-- Bem-vindos à causa – Leia cumprimentou os guerreiros com um sorriso – Logo chegaremos em casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O que está achando? Deixe seu comentário. próximos capítulos virão em breve <3


	3. Capítulo 2

Mustafar não era mais o planeta de lava como ficara conhecido na época da República. Algo mudara nos últimos anos do Império, quando Darth Vader construíra seu palácio, e agora a vida voltava a existir ali. A lava se fora e árvores cresciam no solo fértil.

Tudo isso passou despercebido para Kylo Ren, tudo o que importava era o palácio à frente, negro e impo-nente, maior do que qualquer outra construção à vista.

Kylo desembarcou de sua nave, a Abutre Noturno, e seguiu a passos firmes para o palácio, sua capa negra ondulando ao vento. Saqueadores o atacaram a meio caminho, e foram rapidamente mortos por ele e pelos Cavaleiros de Ren.

O prédio, é claro, estava vazio, abandonado há mais de trinta anos, e muito provavelmente saqueado por nativos, mas Ren podia sentir que o que realmente importava ainda estava ali.

\-- Ben – uma voz conhecida chamou, e Kylo a ignorou, seguindo seu caminho solitário pelos corredores e salas escuros – Ben, pare. Não é tarde para voltar.

\-- Cale-se – ele rosnou.

\-- Você está mexendo com forças que não conhece, Ben, forças ocultas, mais perigosas do que pode ima-ginar – a imagem de Luke Skywalker surgiu à sua frente, envolta em uma aura azul, e com a mesma aparência da última vez que o vira.

\-- Você teme o lado sombrio. É fraco, mas eu não sou. Sou poderoso com o lado sombrio, como meu avô, e vou reivindicar meu legado.

\-- Darth Vader pode ter sido um sith poderoso, mas se tornou mais ainda quando abandonou o lado sombrio.

Kylo atacou com o sabre de luz. Luke calmamente bloqueou o golpe e segurou a lâmina com a mão, e os dois se encararam.

\-- Você vai entender, garoto. Na hora certa – Luke sorriu, afastou-se de Ren e desapareceu.

Ainda mais irritado agora, o último Skywalker prosseguiu, mais determinado do que nunca a terminar o que Vader começara. Ele seguiu sua intuição até o alto do palácio, para uma sala vazia, porém preenchida por uma in-tensa energia sombria. No centro havia somente um altar, também vazio, ou assim parecia.

Kylo estendeu a mão sobre o altar, e imediatamente sua superfície se abriu, e um objeto negro e verme-lho, com o formato de uma pirâmide, flutuou obedientemente para fora. Ao pousar na mão de Ren, o holocron reagiu, irradiando uma luz vermelha, e uma voz desconhecida falou:

\-- O que você busca?

\-- Poder. Que é meu por direito.

\-- Não era para você que este poder estava destinado – a imagem de um ser alienígena se projetou do holocron – O imperador Palpatine deixou este holocron para seu aprendiz, Darth Vader.

\-- Vader está morto, eu sou seu herdeiro. O holocron pertence a mim.

\-- Você anseia pelo poder. Mas e se eu não o conceder a você?

\-- Eu vou tomá-lo.

A resposta pareceu agradar a entidade do holocron, que assentiu com satisfação.

*  
Diante das forjas ardentes, Kylo observava os nativos de Mustafar trabalharem. Movidos pelo medo de sua figura, eles rapidamente entregaram a nova máscara de Kylo Ren, feita de aço mandaloriano, para resistir até mesmo a golpes de um sabre de luz.

Já usando-a, Kylo voltou para a Abutre Noturno. Os Cavaleiros de Ren o saudaram respeitosamente ao vê-lo, e de volta a seus aposentos, ele pôs a mão sobre o capacete deformado de Darth Vader, esperando conseguir algum contato como a consciência de seu avô. Concentrou toda a sua energia em encontrar a presença de Vader.

Então sentiu outra coisa. Outra presença, que não sentia há algum tempo.

Kylo olhou para o lado. Rey o encarava de volta, tão surpresa quanto ele.

*  
Rey se sobressaltou com a aparição repentina de Ren, mas tão rápido quanto surgira, ele desapareceu, deixando-a confusa e um pouco assustada.

\-- Rey! – Connix chamou – A Falcon voltou!

Um monte de desconhecidos desembarcou da nave de Han. Chewie desceu da X-wing que pilotava e veio a seu encontro.

\-- Oi, Chewie. Como foi pilotar uma X-wing?

Ele deu um rugido e apontou para a Millenium Falcon.  
\-- Ah, sei. Ainda prefere ela.

O wookie assentiu e se apressou em voltar para a nave. Poe veio em seguida.

\-- Como foi a missão?

\-- Oi. Sua ajuda seria bem-vinda – ele olhava para ela com intensidade. Rey desviou o olhar.

\-- Poe, já falamos sobre isso, eu preciso...

\-- Treinar. Sei – ele balançou a cabeça em desaprovação – Você fica aqui parada o tempo todo, e aí? É a melhor piloto entre nós, tem que sair, participar. Nós precisamos de você lá fora.

Poe não era o único a pensar assim, muitos membros da Resistência começavam a olhar para Rey com estranheza. O dia inteiro ela treinava com Leia, estudava os antigos livros dos jedi ou apenas sentava em silêncio, meditando. Mas era algo que ela precisava fazer.

\-- Rey, conseguimos. A missão foi um sucesso – Finn veio a seu encontro após deixar Rose com o droide médico.

\-- Que ótimo, Finn. Como está a Rose?

\-- Vai ficar bem. E temos muita gente nova conosco. Vão nos ajudar contra a Primeira Ordem.

De volta a seu campo de treino, que não era mais do que uma área demarcada da floresta, ela atravessou seu percurso, mas não conseguiu se concentrar e parou antes de termina-lo. Leia veio a seu encontro.

\-- Não terminei o percurso de treino. Me distraí – Rey contou.

\-- O que te perturba?

\-- Eu vi o Ben. Foi só por um instante, e ele estava de máscara, mas era ele. Ele está longe, mas planejando alguma coisa, eu sinto, só não sei o que é.

\-- Acalme sua mente, Rey, e as respostas virão. Confie na Força.

\-- Sim. Pode deixar.

\-- Não é só isso que está te incomodando. Fale – as duas agora caminhavam lado a lado. Rey começou, um pouco hesitante.

\-- É sobre o que eu li nos antigos textos. Eles dizem que um jedi não pode ter laços afetivos ou família, porque as emoções que eles trazem podem levar ao lado sombrio.

Leia olhou para ela com compaixão.

\-- Rey, não se prenda demais às velhas ideias. Não pense em si mesma como a última da antiga ordem, mas a primeira da nova. Você não é como os antigos jedi, mas também não pertence ao lado sombrio. É algo totalmente novo, só precisa descobrir o quê.

\-- Sim, mestra.

De volta à base, Rey encontrou Finn, acompanhado por Jannah.

\-- Está tudo bem?

\-- Um pouco cansada. E você e a Rose?

\-- Ela está se recuperando bem. E Rey, esta é a Jannah. Ela e todos os outros eram stormtroopers que abandonaram a Primeira Ordem.

\-- É sério? Que incrível – as duas apertaram as mãos.

\-- Nosso pelotão fez um motim, nos mandaram disparar em civis. Mas nos recusamos. Simplesmente colocamos as armas no chão.

\-- Todos vocês? – Rey estava boquiaberta. Jannah sorria com a emoção da lembrança.

\-- O pelotão inteiro. Nem sei como explicar. Não foi uma decisão, foi um...

\-- Instinto – Finn completou – Uma sensação.

\-- Uma sensação – Rey ecoou. Os três se entreolharam, mas antes que pudessem falar qualquer coisa, o rugido de um motor soou acima de suas cabeças.

Não só uma, mas dez naves diferentes pousaram, e seus passageiros rapidamente desembarcaram. Leia já estava diante de uma delas, conversando com um homem que Rey não conhecia.

\-- Você deve ser Rey. Eu sou Lando Calrissian – ele sorriu galantemente ao vê-la e beijou sua mão, e em seguida olhou para Finn – E é a você que devemos agradecer por estarmos de volta?

\-- Sou Finn, senhor Calrissian. E não teria feito nada sozinho – eles apertaram as mãos.

\-- É um prazer. Agora podemos lutar de verdade contra a Primeira Ordem.

\-- Então é melhor começarmos. Temos muito o que fazer – Leia indicou o caminho para a base.

*  
Rey ainda precisava resolver o problema de não ter um sabre de luz. Depois do sabre de Luke, bem como o cristal que o energizava, ter se partido em dois, ela o guardara, sem saber o que fazer. Com a aparição de Kylo Ren para ela, era bem provável que significasse que os dois se encontrariam em breve, e Rey não poderia estar desar-mada quando essa hora chegasse.

E estava claro que as respostas que precisava não estavam ali. Teria que sair e encontrá-las.


	4. Capítulo 3

Três dos Cavaleiros de Ren avançaram contra seu mestre. Kylo acionou seu sabre e bloqueou os golpes do vibrocleaver, machado e cajado, todos feitos de aço mandaloriano, e impulsionando seu corpo com a Força, empurrou-os de volta. Antes que recuperassem o equilíbrio, ele desarmou o mais próximo, derrubou o segundo e desferiu um golpe contra o pescoço do terceiro, parando a centímetros de distância.

\-- Chega – o sabre vermelho se apagou, Kylo voltou para o palácio e os cavaleiros Trudgen, Ap’lek e Ushar retornaram para a Abutre Noturno.

Uma tempestade se formava do lado de fora, e os trovões ecoavam pelo prédio vazio.

Luke não mais apareceu desde que Ren chegara, o que o permitiu se concentrar melhor no que aprendera com o holocron. Sentia-se mais poderoso do que nunca.

E aquele lugar, o palácio de seu avô, parecia que sua presença ainda ressoava, como se Vader pudesse surgir ali a qualquer momento, e ainda havia muito o que ver.

Kylo deixou que sua intuição o guiasse pelos corredores ainda desconhecidos e ainda mais escuros. Havia algo ali, esperando no silêncio.

Ele parou, sentindo uma presença esmagadoramente poderosa. Darth Vader saiu das sombras, a respiração mecânica cortava o ar como uma lâmina, e a luz de seu sabre preencheu a sala de vermelho.

Vader desceu o sabre contra Kylo, que imediatamente ligou o próprio e se defendeu. Vader era mais alto, e pressionou Ren, forçando-o a recuar e se afastar com um empurrão.

Flexionando os braços, Ren atacou desta vez, com mais selvageria, desferindo um golpe atrás do outro com toda a sua raiva. O sith bloqueou as investidas com alguma dificuldade.

Logo era Vader que recuava, conseguindo apenas se defender precariamente, e chegou a se encurralar contra a parede. Kylo girou seu sabre contra o dele e o jogou para longe, e com um movimento rápido e impiedoso, cortou Vader.

Ofegante, Kylo encarou o vazio onde a ilusão de seu avô estivera segundos atrás.

\-- Você não se tornou mais forte por deixar o lado sombrio. Se isso fosse verdade, você teria sobrevivido. O amor pelo seu filho não o salvou, apenas o tornou fraco – tendo dito isso, Kylo seguiu para a sala do altar do holocron.

*  
Rey arrumou tudo que precisaria uma bolsa de viagem e pegou seu bastão.

\-- Tem certeza que é a melhor hora para partir? – Leia a esperava na saída da base, acompanhada por BB-8.

\-- Sim, é algo que eu preciso fazer, e agora. E não quero ir sem a sua bênção, mas...

\-- Você já a tem, Rey – Leia pôs a mão em seu ombro, sorrindo gentilmente – Que a Força esteja com você. Sempre.

\-- E com você – ela respondeu, e BB-8 bipou para Rey – Não, não pode fazer isso por mim.

\-- Nunca subestime um droide – Leia riu e deu um abraço de despedida em Rey.

Chewie checava o motor da Falcon quando Rey chegou.

\-- Chewie, vou precisar da nave – o wookie grunhiu em resposta e Rey balançou a cabeça – Não, Chewie, não posso te levar comigo dessa vez. Não tenho certeza se é seguro aonde vou, então tenho que ir sozinha.

Ele ainda reclamou, mas por fim aceitou, só precisava terminar um último reparo. Enquanto ele fazia isso, Rey entrou para deixar suas coisas, e parou abruptamente ao sentir a presença de Kylo.

Lá estava ele, com a nova máscara, e novas sombras a seu redor. Ele a olhava com interesse.

\-- Sabia que era uma questão de tempo para voltarmos a nos conectar. Aprendi muito desde a última vez que nos vimos, e vejo que você também. Por isso Tor Valum te acha melhor morta.

\-- Servindo outro mestre? – Rey perguntou secamente.

\-- Ele está morto há muito tempo, mas sua memória está preservada para me passar o conhecimento e o poder do lado sombrio.

\-- Eu posso ver através da sua máscara. Uma angústia, um conflito. Não quer o mesmo que ele.

\-- Ainda conta os dias desde que seus pais partiram? – Ren rebateu e Rey deu-lhe as costas. Ele sorriu com satisfação por baixo da máscara – Existe tanta dor em você, tanta raiva. Não quero ter que matá-la. Eu estendi minha mão para você, e você quis aceitar. Por que mudou de ideia?

\-- Você não me matou. Por que mudou de ideia?

\-- Não pode se esconder, Rey, não de mim – ele avançou até estar perigosamente próximo, e Rey empunhou o bastão em defesa – Eu vou encontrar você, e vou trazê-la para o lado sombrio. Quando eu oferecer minha mão outra vez, vai aceitar.

\-- Você acha? – ela respondeu desafiadoramente.

Kylo acionou o sabre e desferiu um golpe de baixo para cima. Rey ergueu o bastão defensivamente e a força do golpe a derrubou de costas. Quando olhou para frente, Ren tinha sumido, e seu bastão se encontrava partido em dois.

No entanto, ela mal teve tempo de lamentar. Uma voz chamou de fora da nave.

\-- Rey? Você está aí?

\-- Poe? O que foi? Algum problema? – ela o recebeu na rampa de entrada.

\-- É verdade o que o BB-8 me disse? Você vai embora?

Rey olhou acusadoramente para o pequeno droide, que se escondeu atrás das pernas de Poe.

\-- Não pode ir, não agora, quando precisamos de todos os nossos. É um momento crítico.

\-- Eu sei, e lamento não poder ficar, mas é...

\-- Um lance de jedi? – Poe revirou os olhos – A Força te manda embora quando mais precisamos de você, para ficar sozinha e ir sabe-se lá onde e com a Primeira Ordem te caçando com uma recompensa enorme? Isso não é certo, você não devia ir.

\-- Leia disse que a Força age de formas misteriosas. Pode soar estranho, mas sinto que é o certo a se fazer.

Poe viu nos olhos de Rey que não poderia impedi-la com palavras, que era naquilo que ela realmente acreditava. Ele suspirou.

\-- Então eu vou com você.

\-- Não, Poe. Eu tenho que ir sozinha. E precisam de você aqui. O máximo dos nossos, lembra?

\-- Vai sozinha com amigos. A Resistência está bem assistida sem mim. Leia, Lando, Finn, Rose, e todos os outros que chegaram. Mas você está sozinha, precisa de mais ajuda.

Ele a encarava com aquela mesma intensidade. Não estava agindo racionalmente, é claro que a Resistência precisava dele, e para onde Rey ia, Poe não podia ir também. Ela não podia deixar que fizesse aquilo.

\-- Você quer dar uma olhada na sua X-wing.

\-- Do que está falando? Não tem nada de errado com minha X-wing – Poe franziu as sobrancelhas – Se temos que ir, vamos logo.

\-- Poe, espere – Rey o segurou pelo ombro e o beijou. Ele ficou surpreso, mas não reagiu, e foi a brecha que Rey precisava – Você quer dar uma olhada na sua X-wing.

\-- Eu quero dar uma olhada na minha X-wing. Vamos, BB-8.

O droide bipou, confuso com a mudança de ideia, e não teve escolha senão seguir Poe para longe. Rey respirou aliviada, mas sentindo-se culpada por fazer aquilo com um amigo. Esperava que ele um dia a perdoasse.

Já ia entrar na Falcon quando percebeu a aproximação de R2 e C3PO.

\-- A general Organa pediu que você levasse R2, senhorita Rey, pode precisar dele. Ela também disse algo sobre nunca subestimar um droide.

\-- Pode deixar, C3PO. Vamos, R2.

Finn viu a Falcon deixar a atmosfera de Ajan Kloss com o rosto tomado pela tristeza. Rose tentou consolá-lo e repetiu as palavras que Leia lhe dissera mais cedo.

\-- O caminho dela é diferente do nosso, Finn. Devemos deixar que ela o trilhe.

\-- Eu sei, mas ainda é doloroso sempre vê-la ir embora, sempre ficar para trás. E eu nunca disse a ela... – Finn se interrompeu.

\-- O quê?

\-- Deixa pra lá, não importa.

\-- Bem, o que podemos fazer agora é o nosso melhor, enquanto Rey faz o dela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O que está achando? Deixe seu comentário


	5. Capítulo 4

Rey viajou da forma mais aleatória que já voara na vida. Confiando apenas em sua intuição, ela levou a Falcon para a orla que o computador dizia se chamar “setor Auril”. Um planeta verde e azul chamou sua atenção, chamou-a na Força, então foi para lá que Rey seguiu.

Aterrissou em frente à entrada de uma caverna, que Rey encarou longamente antes de entrar. Atrás dela, R2 apitou.

\-- Fique com a nave, R2.

Para sua surpresa, no interior da caverna havia uma estrutura construída pelo homem, mas abandonada há muito tempo, a julgar pelo aspecto. E uma forte energia do passado permanecia ali, bem como uma presença conhecida.

\-- Este lugar é...

\-- Um antigo lar dos jedi.

\-- Mestre Skywalker! – Rey exclamou. Luke estava ali, etéreo e brilhante.

\-- Os jedi encontraram cristais para seus sabres de luz neste planeta por muitos anos. Todo este sistema carrega muito da história jedi, e hoje vai carregar mais um capítulo.

*

Certo de que já aprendera o suficiente ficando em Mustafar, Kylo deixou o palácio de Vader, levando o holocron consigo. 

\-- Preparar para decolar – ordenou aos Cavaleiros ao embarcar na Abutre

\-- Sim, mestre Ren.

\-- Senhor, o chanceler Hux enviou uma mensagem. Ele requer sua presença em Coruscant, e diz que a situação não está favorável.

\-- Então trace o curso para lá.

Kylo conteve seu aborrecimento. Teria que ir para Coruscant primeiro, mas não pretendia se demorar depois de lidar com Hux.

Ainda havia a questão de Rey. Ela estava sozinha em algum lugar lá fora, e ele ia encontrá-la. Os dois estavam conectados, então cedo ou tarde a Força os colocaria frente a frente de novo.

Era seu destino, do qual nenhum dos dois podia escapar.

*

Rey flutuava de pernas cruzadas a alguns centímetros do chão, e à frente dela flutuavam os dois fragmentos do cristal azul de Luke.

\-- Isso, Rey, concentre-se. Sinta a Força fluir por você – o fantasma da Força instruía.

Com movimentos suaves, Rey envolveu o cristal quebrado com as mãos e fez como Luke dissera. A Força correu por suas mãos, e sua energia concentrou-se nos fragmentos. Ao abrir as mãos novamente, o cristal era um só novamente.

Luke sorriu satisfeito. Rey ofegava, também sorrindo, mas de incredulidade.

\-- Eu consegui!

\-- Você curou este cristal. Está na hora de encontrar o seu – o mestre jedi indicou um corredor que Rey ainda não entrara, e para lá ela foi.

O caminho a levou para fora da construção, agora estava na caverna em si. Pequenos buracos na montanha permitiam a entrada de alguma luz, deixando o ambiente na penumbra. Rey adentrou ainda mais, sentindo a intensidade da energia do lugar.

\-- Um jedi não deve conhecer a raiva. Nem ódio. Nem amor – uma voz sussurrou no escuro – Enterre seu passado ao qual tanto se agarra bem fundo, se quiser ser uma jedi.

A caverna escura desapareceu e foi substituída pela claridade ofuscante de Jakku. Lembranças antigas, há muito esquecidas, afloraram de uma vez.

Seus pais, sucateiros como ela também viria a ser, eram chamados pelos outros de... 

\-- Solana – ela sussurrou para si mesma.

Esse era o sobrenome de seus pais! Mas eles mal tinham recursos para criar uma criança, então a venderam.

Unkar Plutt segurava o braço de uma Rey criança, que gritava para a nave que levava seus pais embora do planeta. Rey conhecia bem aquela cena, e era angustiante vê-la de novo, mas o que aconteceu em seguida foi uma surpresa.

Ainda gritando, a pequena Rey estendeu a mão livre para cima, tentando alcançar a nave. Esta então parou em pleno ar, como que presa por uma corda invisível, e depois explodiu, voltando ao chão na forma de uma bola de fogo e metal derretido incandescente.

\-- NÃO! – Rey cobriu os olhos e caiu de joelhos no chão da caverna, soluçando encolhida.

Não podia ser verdade, ela não se lembrava daquilo, era uma memória reprimida?

Por isso ainda tinha a esperança de que seus pais voltariam, mesmo tendo-os visto morrer. Por sua causa.

Agora Rey chorava copiosamente. Não apenas o sentimento de abandono voltara, mas agora a culpa pela morte dos pais partia seu coração em dois.

Ela precisou de um tempo até se acalmar e se recompor, e seu primeiro pensamento foi que não poderia ser uma jedi. Os jedi não eram assassinos, os sith que eram, certo?

\-- Sim, os sith são assassinos.

Rey ficou de pé num salto. Uma versão dela mesma em trajes negros estava à sua frente, e empunhou um sabre que acendeu dois feixes vermelhos paralelos, e com um movimento eles se separaram e revelaram um sa-bre de lâmina dupla. 

\-- Não negue quem você é – com um sorriso cruel nos lábios, a Rey sombria avançou.

Rey não tinha arma, só pôde recuar e desviar das investidas. Seu outro eu lutava exatamente igual a ela, mas com muito mais raiva, e num momento encurralou-a contra a parede da montanha. A Rey sombria mostrou os dentes como um animal selvagem e brandiu o sabre para o golpe final. Rey mergulhou no chão e rolou para longe, e quando olhou para trás, ela tinha sumido.

Por um instante, o silêncio voltou a reinar, e Rey lentamente se levantou, ofegante e trêmula.

Ela não estava sozinha ali. Não era uma presença humana, mas algo menor, e parecia chamá-la, como uma canção ao longe. Rey seguiu essa canção até o fundo da caverna, e viu um pequeno brilho azul no escuro. Era ele que cantava.

Ela estendeu a mão e cuidadosamente o retirou. Entre seus dedos repousava um cristal azul parecido com o de Luke.

\-- Cristais adegan. Preciosos e raros de encontrar. Os jedi usam-nos para faze os melhores sabres de luz – outra voz desconhecida ecoou.

\-- Eu mereço isso? Eu devo ter um cristal?

\-- Se ele te chamou, então sim – Luke voltara – Use-o. faça seu próprio sabre de luz.

Após hesitar por um momento, Rey assentiu.


	6. Capítulo 5

O líder supremo Kylo Ren estava de volta a Coruscant. A situação não melhorara desde o sucesso da Resistência em restaurar a comunicação; havia revoltas acontecendo por toda parte, inclusive no planeta-capital, e nem a presença da Nova Supremacia, flutuando imponente sobre os prédios, conseguira suprimir completamente.

\-- Se não é capaz de lidar com simples levantes, talvez deva dar o cargo para alguém que consiga – Ren disse a Hux. Da sala onde estavam no antigo prédio do Senado, podiam ver a Nova Supremacia.

\-- Pequenas revoltas não importarão se eliminarmos a fonte do problema. Tenho espiões espalhados por toda a galáxia, e informaram que a Resistência está se preparando para um ataque.

\-- Mas não descobriu a localização de sua base.

\-- É questão de tempo, e ainda é mais do que você e seus cavaleiros conseguiram – Hux mal terminara de falar e caiu de joelhos, sufocando. A sensação rapidamente passou, e Kylo olhou com desprezo o homem a seus pés.

\-- Cuidado, Hux. Não se esqueça de quem o tornou chanceler, e quem pode tirá-lo desse posto.

\-- Sim, líder supremo – ele cuspiu a resposta.

Kylo foi para seus aposentos, e uma vez sozinho, tirou a máscara e sentiu a presença de Rey.

Lá estava ela, sentada no chão, mas ainda não o notara, estava muito concentrada em algo em suas mãos. Um sabre de luz, feito com o mesmo material do bastão que ele partira em dois na última vez que se viram, e quase terminado.

Rey deu os toques finais, apertou o último parafuso e se levantou para contemplar seu trabalho. Então viu Kylo.

\-- Tem algo diferente em você – ele disse.

\-- Sabre novo.

\-- Não. Tem mais – Ren inclinou a cabeça – Você sabe agora, não é? Olhe só para você. Tentou provar à minha mãe que era uma jedi, mas acabou provando outra coisa. Agora não pode voltar. Assim como eu.

\-- Para de falar! – Rey gritou. Ela estava emocionalmente abalada, isso era claro. Para trazê-la para seu lado, bastava uma pequena pressão. Ele deu alguns passos em sua direção.

\-- Não pode negar o que você é, Rey, ou o que nós somos. Você não é jedi – a cada passo que ele dava para frente, ela dava um para trás – E o que você não sabe é nós somos uma díade da Força. Dois que são um.

“O lado sombrio é nossa natureza. Entregue-se a ele. ”

\-- Não! – Rey gritou, acionou o sabre azul e atacou. Ren bloqueou com o sabre vermelho.

\-- Impressionante.

Rey fez uma estocada com o sabre, descreveu um arco e forçou Kylo a recuar. Quando ele se afastou, ela apertou um botão na extremidade oposta do cabo, e outra lâmina se acendeu.

\-- Você é difícil de prever – ele comentou.

\-- Difícil é me livrar de você.

Eles duelaram. Com aquele novo sabre, Rey lutava exatamente como fazia com o bastão, alternando os golpes entre as duas lâminas. Kylo se defendeu como podia desse novo estilo, mas rapidamente se acostumou e voltou a atacar, golpeando com igual velocidade.

As lâminas colidiram e permaneceram estáticas, pressionando uma contra a outra. Rey olhou nos olhos de Kylo.

\-- Você ainda pode voltar. Sei que ainda há bondade em você.

\-- Você ainda pode se unir a mim. Sei que há trevas em você – os dois se separaram bruscamente – Quando eu terminar, não haverá mais jedi nem sith. Eu vou deixar tudo ruir, como disse que faria. Você vai entender em breve.

Kylo e Rey desapareceram da vista um do outro. Novamente sozinho, Ren colocou a máscara, pegou o holocron e deixou seus aposentos.

\-- Preparem minha nave – ordenou a seus cavaleiros.

\-- O líder supremo está de partida outra vez? – Hux o encontrou a caminho da saída – Justamente no momento mais delicado?

Ele falava em tom bastante controlado, mas dava para ver que estava contendo muita raiva. Pelo menos sua disciplina emocional era algo a se admirar, Kylo tinha que admitir.

\-- Um assunto de extrema importância requer minha atenção agora.

\-- A Resistência está convocando aliados por toda galáxia e desestabilizando a ordem que estabelecemos – aos poucos a raiva se fez mais palpável em sua voz – Se houver um deslize agora, tudo o que conseguimos terá sido em vão! E o que você faz é perseguir uma fantasia!

Hux foi jogado contra a parede com violência e caiu atordoado no chão.

\-- Essa sua petulância tem que acabar. Tenho assuntos a tratar, muito mais importantes do que a insignificante Resistência, e não posso ter um chanceler brigando como uma criança que deixa minha Ordem se despedaçar – Kylo rosnou ameaçador – Seja grato por esta última chance que darei para esmagar nossos inimigos. Se a Primeira Ordem cair pela sua incapacidade, espere por um destino pior que a morte como punição, pelas minhas mãos ou pelas deles.

Com isso o líder supremo foi para o hangar do prédio, e a Abutre Noturno já partira quando Hux o alcançou. Um de seus assistentes veio até ele e perguntou:

\-- Chanceler, para onde foi o líder supremo?

\-- Ele nos abandonou. É um desertor, um traidor – Hux respondeu secamente – Alerte nossos agentes de campo e ponha uma recompensa pela cabeça dele. Não podemos deixar um traidor tão perigoso à solta.

\-- Sim, senhor.

\-- E alerte todas as nossas tropas. Se a escória da Resistência pretende vir tomar Coruscant para a Nova República, nós estaremos prontos para recebê-la.

Hux seguiu para seus aposentos, pegar uma hologravação da Supremacia. Há muito descobrira a verdade sobre o líder supremo, aguardando o momento ideal para revelá-la, e a espera agora finalmente valeria a pena.


	7. Capítulo 6

A base da Resistência estava um verdadeiro caos. Uma nave aliada trouxe da orla central um carregamento de Andadores modelo AT-ST roubados da Primeira Ordem, e todos se dedicavam a prepara-los para a batalha, fosse fazendo alterações nos motores ou pintando o exterior para diferenciá-los e marca-los como armas da Resistência.

\-- Já tivemos alguma notícia de aliados lá fora? – Finn perguntou a Rose

\-- Ainda não. Mas não podemos adiar o ataque por muito mais tempo, então o plano é ir para Coruscant e encontrá-los lá.

Os dois ajudavam com o carregamento de munição, Jannah coordenava a equipe de terra, e Lando e Leia supervisionavam tudo. Poe, com os outros pilotos de X-wing, conversava com BB-8 enquanto preparava a nave.

\-- Tem certeza que foi isso que aconteceu? Não me lembro direito – o droide bipou e Poe assentiu – É, eu disse que ia com ela, mas ela me segurou, e depois... Eu mudei de ideia, não foi?

\-- Comandante Dameron – C3PO chamou – A general Organa está chamando pelo senhor.

Leia não tinha nada parecido com uma sala naquela base, tudo era feito a portas abertas, mesmo as conversas particulares. Ela e Lando debatiam planos de voo quando Poe chegou.

\-- Queria me ver, general? – o comandante perguntou. Leia sorriu.

\-- Sim, Poe. Eu queria deixar você no comando desta missão.

\-- Eu?! General, não é a minha hora, eu não...

\-- Também não era a nossa – Lando argumentou – Luke, Han, Leia, minha. Quem sabe qual é a hora? 

\-- Como conseguiram? Derrubaram um império com tão pouco.

\-- Nós tínhamos um ao outro. É assim que se cresce.

\-- Você está pronto, Poe, e confio inteiramente que fará um bom trabalho – Leia concordou.

Ele, no entanto, não compartilhava de toda essa confiança.

\-- Mas é que todos esperam que a senhora comande a missão, inclusive eu. É a nossa general.

\-- Não sou mais o que eu era – ela se sentou, de repente parecia muito cansada. Poe olhou para ela preocupado.

\-- Qual é o problema?

\-- Depois do que aconteceu ano passado, minha saúde não anda mais como antes, não estou em forma para uma campanha como essa. Está na hora de deixar a sua geração cuidar da galáxia. General Dameron.

Lisonjeado, apesar de surpreso e um pouco assustado com a promoção inesperada, Poe aceitou.

\-- General Organa! General Organa! – C3PO vinha correndo com BB-8 e Finn.

\-- O que houve?

\-- Aconteceu algo na Primeira Ordem. Está em toda a Holonet.

O holograma do chanceler Hux clamava que o líder supremo Kylo Ren se revelara um traidor da Primeira Ordem, pois fora quem matara Snoke um ano atrás, e oferecia uma recompensa astronômica por sua morte. Todos olhavam a transmissão boquiabertos.

\-- Isso é sério? – Rose e Finn se entreolharam.

\-- Mas ele disse que foi a Rey quem matou Snoke.

\-- Essa gravação é uma prova inegável que não foi a senhorita Rey – C3PO mais uma vez exercitou seu ta-lento de falar o óbvio. A hologravação mostrava Rey ajoelhada diante de Kylo Ren, que apontava o sabre de luz para seu peito, mas foi Snoke que acabou morto, e o casal lutou lado a lado contra a guarda pretoriana.

\-- Por que só revelar agora então? – Rose indagou.

\-- Deve ser coisa do Hux, mas não importa. A Primeira Ordem perdeu o líder supremo. É a melhor hora para atacar – Poe olhou para Leia, e ela assentiu em concordância. Ele voltou-se para todos da Resistência – Preparem-se. Partiremos em breve.

Todos se puseram em movimento.

\-- Finn, preciso falar com você – Poe segurou os ombros do amigo – Não posso fazer isso sozinho. Eu quero você no comando, comigo.

\-- Nossa! Obrigado, eu me sinto honrado

\-- General?

\-- General – Finn sorriu.

*

\-- Você já conseguiu o que precisava aqui. Agora outro lugar requer sua presença – Luke anunciou, pouco depois do duelo com Kylo – Deve ir para o sistema Thyton.

\-- Acha mesmo que eu devo prosseguir com o treinamento? – Rey olhava para o sabre de luz em suas mãos, recostada no assento do piloto da Falcon. Se sentia mais perdida do que nunca – Tenho escuridão dentro de mim, sei disso. E Kylo disse que nós dois somos uma díade. E se ele estava certo? Eu não devia ser uma jedi.

\-- A resposta para essa pergunta pode ser encontrada no planeta aonde você deve ir. É um sistema há muito esquecido e de difícil acesso, no Núcleo Profundo da galáxia, e lá jaz uma verdade antiga que é a chave para o futuro.

Seguindo as instruções do mestre, Rey deixou Adega e seguiu para o Núcleo Profundo, um pequeno conjunto densamente povoado por estrelas orbitando um buraco negro.

Não foi fácil, se havia hiper-rotas que levassem àquela região, estavam desativadas há séculos. As massas solares instáveis, grandes bolsões de antimatéria e poços gravitacionais poderosos o bastante para contrair o espaço-tempo naquela área tornavam ir na velocidade da luz virtualmente impossível, então ao chegar, a jovem precisou pilotar manualmente.

Thyton era um planeta bonito, Rey percebeu ao entrar na atmosfera, parecia ser formado por pedaços de vários outros planetas. Havia um deserto como em Jakku, um enorme oceano, florestas como em Ajan Kloss, montanhas altas com cachoeiras, ruínas de cidades, e uma construção colossal com quatro torres quadradas. Parecia uma espécie de templo.

Visto do chão era ainda maior, mas estava em completa ruína também. Independente disso, Rey seguiu para dentro do templo.

Às suas costas, R2 bipou.

\-- Acho que não tem problema você vir comigo dessa vez, R2 – o droide apitou alegremente e a acompanhou.

Aquele lugar era muito antigo, devia ter dezenas de milhares de anos. Ao tocar as paredes, sentiu milênios de história fluir por sua mente.

\-- Um templo do conhecimento. Aqueles que viveram aqui procuravam entender a Força – Rey falava enquanto percorria os corredores empoeirados – Não eram jedi nem sith, eram algo mais antigo ainda. Eles buscavam um equilíbrio. Por gerações – ela parou, de olhos fechados. R2 olhava para ela curioso – Mas houve uma guerra. Uma cisão, eles se dividiram em extremos de luz e trevas. E todos foram embora.

Ao anoitecer, Rey treinou movimentos com seu sabre no lado de fora, sentindo a familiaridade do tamanho da arma, semelhante ao de seu bastão. O exercício ajudou a aliviar um pouco a mente de toda a informação que recebera de uma vez.

Ao final da prática, sentou-se em frente ao templo e tentou meditar.

\-- O que aprendeu aqui não será útil a menos que ajuste a si mesma. Ainda há muita dor em você, Rey. Seu passado ainda te fere – a voz de Luke ressoou em sua mente. Rey respondeu ainda de olhos fechados, num sussurro carregado de tristeza:

\-- Sim. Meus pais não eram quem eu pensei. Não eram ninguém. Eles me temiam e me abandonaram. E eu os matei. Foi minha culpa, e eu não posso esquecer isso.

Mais lembranças vieram à tona. Seus pais distantes a olhavam com estranheza, o pai dizia que não acreditava que ela era filha dele. Era uma criança estranha, nem a mãe sabia dizer como engravidara dela, e ninguém entendia o que ela queria dizer com isso.

Quando objetos se moveram sem que a menina os tocasse, eles ficaram horrorizados, e foi quando decidiram abandoná-la e fugir.

E ela os matou. Fora sua culpa.

\-- Não foi. Em sua inexperiência, você cometeu um erro – falou uma voz masculina desconhecida, porém levemente familiar, e a imagem de um homem jovem com uma cicatriz no rosto se materializou diante de Rey – Seus pais não compreendiam a Força, por isso a temiam. Mas não esqueça nem enterre seu passado, Rey, ele é parte de quem você é. Aceite quem você é.

O fantasma desapareceu. 

\-- Quem é você? – ela perguntou ao fantasma que não estava mais ali. Somente sua voz respondeu:

\-- Anakin Skywalker.

\-- Anakin Skywalker – Rey ecoou – O pai de Luke... Você era o Escolhido, não era?

\-- Eu nasci em Tatooine, como um escravo, mas isso não importou. De onde você veio também não importa, Rey. Não é o que define o que você é, mas sim o que você vai fazer, e o que você vai se tornar. 

“Você é uma filha da Força, Rey, e tem um destino a cumprir, muito maior que a sua origem. Aceite seu passado, e construa o futuro. Encontre o equilíbrio. ”

Rey enxugou os olhos, então os abriu e olhou para cima. Duas luas se erguiam no céu, uma negra e sombria, uma branca e luminosa, lado a lado. Luz e trevas.

Ela ficou onde estava por um longo tempo, contemplando os dois satélites de Thyton.


	8. Capítulo 7

A Abutre Noturno estava a caminho do sistema Chrelythiumn, no Espaço Selvagem da galáxia. O holocron o enviara para lá, pois havia um lugar para onde devia ir para alcançar seu objetivo.

\-- O planeta Mortis é um ímã e um amplificador, um ser suficientemente poderoso na Força pode usá-lo para aumentar seu poder, e ninguém terá como desafiá-lo – dissera Tor Valum.

\-- Mestre Ren, estamos sendo seguidos – informou Kuruk, o cavaleiro piloto da Abutre. Kylo olhou o radar.

\-- Pouse no planeta desabitado mais próximo. Vamos descobrir quem é.

A Abutre mal entrara na atmosfera de um planetoide e a nave em seu encalço abriu fogo. A Abutre desvi-ou dos disparos e revidou com igual ferocidade, mas seu perseguidor não parecia disposto a recuar.

Na ponte de comando, Kylo ergueu a mão, e conjurando a Força, fechou-a. No mesmo instante, a nave despencou, deixando uma trilha de fumaça até o chão.

A Abutre aterrissou a poucos metros de onde caíra, meio inclinada para o lado e ainda com fumaça saindo do motor. O piloto, um twi’lek em trajes cinzentos, saiu se arrastando, e tentou correr ao ver as sete figuras mascaradas vindo em sua direção.

Cardo, o cavaleiro com canhões nas mãos, disparou contra o fugitivo. Ele foi lançado ao chão e prontamente capturado e jogado com rudeza aos pés de Kylo.  
\-- Um caçador de recompensa precisa ser mais esperto do que isso para sobreviver à profissão. O que o fez cometer um ato tão estúpido?

O twi’lek apenas o encarou sem abrir a boca, apenas sorrindo zombeteiramente. Kylo ergueu a mão diante do rosto do caçador de recompensa, que imediatamente ficou tenso. Ele ofegou e se contorceu, mas não conseguiu se libertar dos Cavaleiros de Ren, nem da sondagem mental de Kylo.

Por fim o caçador twi’lek gritou em agonia antes de cair inconsciente. Kylo cerrou os punhos.

\-- Hux – sibilou furioso – Nós fomos traídos. Chegar em Mortis é nossa maior prioridade agora. Vamos partir imediatamente. Livrem-se desse verme.  
E a Abutre estava novamente no espaço, a caminho do sistema Chrelythiumn.

Quando obtivesse o poder que jazia em Mortis, Hux ou a Resistência não seriam mais do que insetos, facilmente removíveis do caminho.

*

R2 bipava e assoviava enlouquecidamente para uma Rey adormecida.

\-- O que foi, R2? – ela sentou, esfregando os olhos, e o droide apitou – Mensagem do Finn? Sim, reproduza.

\-- Rey, você está aí? – a imagem de Finn se projetou do reprodutor holográfico de R2.

\-- Sou eu, Finn. Estou aqui.

\-- Rey, o ataque a Coruscant foi antecipado. Vamos partir ainda hoje.

\-- Hoje?!

\-- É, mas tem mais uma coisa que você precisa saber. Hux traiu o Kylo Ren, o acusou de matar Snoke e pôs uma recompensa pela cabeça dele!

\-- O quê?! Como...? Onde ele está agora?

\-- Ninguém sabe, ele foi embora de Coruscant e sumiu – os olhos de Finn estavam arregalados de medo – Por isso eu queria saber se você está bem.

\-- Estou ótima, Finn, não precisa se preocupar.

\-- Finn, já estão nos chamando, é hora de partir – Rose surgiu ao lado dele – Rey! Como você está?

\-- Estou bem, Rose. Vou sair daqui agora mesmo e me encontrar com vocês em Coruscant.

\-- Na verdade, a general tem algo a te dizer – Finn e Rose deram lugar a Leia.

\-- Rey. Encontrou o que procurava?

\-- Sim, e muito mais – ela respondeu com um sorriso aliviado, e Leia sorriu de volta.

\-- Fico muito feliz em ouvir isso. Mas você não deve vir ao nosso encontro.

\-- O quê? Mas mestra...

\-- A Resistência lutará esta batalha, mas ela não é sua. A sua batalha é em outro lugar, com outra pessoa.

Rey sabia o que ela queria dizer.

\-- Mas eu não faço ideia de onde ele pode estar.

\-- Você me contou que vocês dois compartilham um elo, não é? Siga-o, e ele a levará a seu destino. Confie na Força.

\-- Sim, mestra. Que a Força esteja com vocês.

\-- E com você.

*

Andadores que percorriam a superfície de Coruscant e stormtroopers mantinham a ordem e as ruas vazias. Acima dos prédios, destroieres preenchiam o céu, lançando sombras sobre a cidade à medida que subiam para a órbita do planeta, mas a inquietação crescente era palpável.

Hux contemplava tudo pela janela enquanto seus subordinados vasculhavam os antigos aposentos de Kylo Ren, à procura de algo que desse uma indicação de para onde ele fora.

\-- Senhor, encontramos isso – um deles tinha um sabre de luz em mãos, e o estendeu para Hux.

Não era o de Ren, aquele sabre era uma relíquia que pertencera a Darth Vader, na época do Império. A lâmina vermelha brilhante era menos barulhenta, mais firme e mais bela do que a do sabre de Ren. Mais bem-feita.

\-- Perfeito. A arma ideal para a execução do ex-líder supremo traidor – um sorriso cruel curvou os lábios do chanceler. Quando Ren enfim estivesse a seus pés, morreria pela arma de seu tão estimado ancestral.


	9. Capítulo 8

Rey saiu de Thyton ainda sem saber para onde ir. Deixando R2 no comando da Falcon temporariamente, ela se isolou e se concentrou para encontrar Ren na Força.

Foi mais fácil do que ela pensou, sua presença parecia muito próxima, embora ele estivesse muito distante, e logo a imagem dele se materializou. Ele a olhou com alguma surpresa e curiosidade.

\-- Me procurando agora, Rey? É um pouco tarde, estou quase completando meu objetivo.

\-- Você não sabe o que está acontecendo. O Hux te acusou de traição, e a Resistência...

\-- Estou ciente do que Hux fez, mas não importa agora, nem a Resistência. Uma vez que eu tiver conquistado o poder absoluto, nenhum deles vai significar nada – ele sorria maliciosamente por baixo da máscara, apertando o holocron sith na mão – E quanto a você, eu lhe darei uma última chance. Você pode testemunhar o poder que em breve eu alcançarei, e aí vai ver em qual lado deve ficar. Encontre-me em Mortis, e terminaremos com isso.

Ele desapareceu. Rey imediatamente procurou nos antigos livros dos jedi, em um dos quais havia menção a um planeta mítico no Espaço Selvagem chamado Mortis. Sua existência não fora sequer provada, mas se Ren estava indo para lá, devia ser real. E ela iria para lá também.

\-- Eu assumo, R2 – Rey sentou-se no assento do piloto e traçou as coordenadas. A Falcon entrou na velocidade da luz.

*

A frota da Resistência decolou de Ajan Kloss; X-wings, cruzadores, corvetas e todas as naves de batalha disponíveis. Quase ao mesmo tempo, elas entraram na velocidade da luz e chegaram a Coruscant, cuja órbita estava ocupada por uma frota de destroieres.

Em sua X-wing, Poe inspirou fundo, e tomou a frente contra as naves inimigas.

\-- Os caças, mirem nos canhões dos destroieres, tentem abrir caminho para entrarmos na atmosfera.

\-- Entendido, general Dameron – os outros pilotos responderam.

As X-wings mergulharam contra as naves gigantescas, desviando dos disparos enquanto abriam fogo também.

Os caças da Resistência dispararam à vontade contra os destroieres, e os cruzadores da Resistência tentavam furar o bloqueio.

Atrás de Poe, uma nave explodiu, e os outros pilotos gritavam assustados nos comunicadores.

\-- Continuem! Nós destruímos a Base Starkiller, alguns destroieres não são nada! Mirem abaixo das armas! – e com um disparo certeiro, destruiu um canhão. BB-8 bipou em alegria.

Um cruzador abriu fogo contra o destroier alvejado. A lateral da gigantesca nave explodiu em chamas.

\-- É agora! Vão!

A frota da Resistência mergulhou na atmosfera de Coruscant, e foi recebida por uma esquadra de TIEs. As X-wings trocaram tiros com os pequenos caças inimigos, e as naves maiores aterrissaram na superfície do planeta, liberando os soldados de infantaria e os AT-ST reformados.

A equipe de terra da Resistência avançou pelas ruas, encontrando um exército de stormtroopers no caminho, e modelos reforçados de AT-AT.  
\-- Avançar! – gritaram Jannah e Finn na liderança – Para o prédio do Senado!

*

A Abutre Noturno pousou na superfície de Mortis, e seus sete passageiros desembarcaram. Kylo contemplou a paisagem ensolarada e primaveril sem encontrar o que procurava: o altar de Mortis.

\-- Vamos – ele ordenou, e os cavaleiros o seguiram obedientemente.

Mortis era um planeta estranho. As estações pareciam passar junto com o dia; as flores que polvilhavam o chão murcharam em pouquíssimo tempo, e o ar ficara mais quente também, como se a primavera tivesse subitamente dado lugar ao verão. Também não havia sinal algum de animais.

Escondida entre a vegetação e as montanhas, eles encontraram uma construção, o monastério de Mortis. Há muito vazio, mas anteriormente ocupado por manipuladores da Força inconcebivelmente poderosos. Três cavaleiros montaram guarda na entrada, e a outra metade seguiu Kylo.

\-- É aqui que obterei o poder absoluto – Kylo contemplou o interior do monastério enquanto andava, sempre com o holocron sith na mão – Este planeta é um ímã e um amplificador, um canal por onde passa toda a Força do universo. Quando entrar em contato com este artefato sith, Mortis me proverá todo o poder do lado sombrio, e a galáxia se curvará diante de mim. A Resistência, a Primeira Ordem, nem mesmo os jedi serão páreo.

Nem Rey, ele adicionou em pensamento.

\-- Conquiste o poder de Mortis e cumpra seu destino – a voz de Tor Valum ressoou do artefato sith.

Do lado de fora, o céu escurecia, os ventos esfriavam, as folhas secavam e caíam das árvores, e nuvens cinzentas se condensavam acima do monastério.


	10. Capítulo 9

A Falcon chegou no espaço selvagem, nas coordenadas onde devia estar Mortis, mas não havia nada ali. Não, logo adiante havia uma estrutura gigante em forma de octaedro, com linhas de cor vermelha e preta. O monólito de Mortis.

\-- Que estranho. Será que estamos no lugar certo, R2? – o droide assoviou afirmativamente – Então cadê o...

De repente o monólito de Mortis se abriu e uma luz ofuscante escapou. Rey tentou dar a ré, mas os controles não a obedeciam. A Falcon não respondeu.

\-- O que é isso? Parece um raio trator.

R2 assoviava assustado, afinal não havia nenhuma outra nave ali, somente o monólito. Rey tentou de tudo, sem sucesso.

A luz na abertura do monólito engoliu a Falcon, e quando Rey percebeu, estava na superfície de um planeta desconhecido, com os motores da nave desligados.

\-- Quem pousou a nave? – ela olhou para o lado e R2 deu bipes confusos – Se nem você sabe o que houve...

Já era noite lá fora, toda aquela área estava seca e estéril, e um vento gelado fustigou Rey no momento em que desembarcou; uma tempestade se formava. E não muito longe, havia outra nave, que devia ser a de Ren.

\-- Ele está aqui – ela podia sentir sua presença, sabia onde ele estava, e seguiu na direção certa. R2 a seguiu e ela parou – Não, R2, fique na nave, é perigoso demais.

O droide parou diante de Rey e assoviou apressadamente.

\-- Calma, R2, vai mais devagar. O que a Leia tinha para me dar?

Uma abertura se fez visível no domo de R2, e algo foi disparado de lá. Surpresa, Rey apanhou o objeto no ar.

\-- Um sabre de luz?! É... da Leia?

\-- Sim. Ela gostaria que você ficasse com ele.

\-- Mestre Skywalker – Rey girou nos calcanhares para encarar Luke.

\-- Minha irmã o guardou depois do fim de seu treinamento. Ela sabia que alguém o pegaria, alguém que completaria sua jornada – o mestre jedi tinha uma expressão solene – Saiba que mil gerações vivem em você agora, mas essa é sua batalha. Você levará o sabre ao altar. Que a Força esteja com você.

\-- E com você. Obrigada, mestre Skywalker – o fantasma desapareceu, e Rey olhou para R2 com um sorrisinho – Nunca subestime um droide, certo? Espere aqui, R2.

O droide concordou. Com o novo sabre preso ao cinto, Rey correu para o monastério de Mortis.

*

Explosões iluminavam o céu de Coruscant. Quase toda a frota da Resistência alvejava a Nova Supremacia, que respondia com todo o poder de fogo.  
Enquanto isso, em solo, as tropas de terra lutavam. Os andares da Primeira Ordem superavam os da Resistência em quantidade, e já tinham derrubado três deles. Rose viu a coragem começar a vacilar no rosto de alguns dos aliados, e percebendo isso também, Finn gritou:

\-- Continuem! Temos que chegar ao Senado!

Jannah e seus guerreiros tomaram a frente, jogando-se contra os stormtroopers como se fossem um só.

\-- Como vão as coisas aí, Finn? – a voz de Poe perguntou no comunicador.

\-- Estamos tentando. Se pegarmos Hux no Senado, tudo acaba. Mas tem muitos stormtroopers no caminho – Finn tinha que gritar no meio de tantos tiros, explosões e gritos.

\-- Aguentem o máximo que puderem, a ajuda está vindo. Acreditem nisso! – Poe desviou de um TIE, e BB-8 assoviou assustado – Eu, sei, amigo, a situação não está melhor para nós. Mantenha a esperança.

\-- O que podemos fazer contra essa coisa? – alguém gritou das X-wings que rodeavam a Nova Supremacia.

\-- Só se mantenham vivos! – Poe ordenou.

*

Kylo Ren pôs o holocron sobre o altar de Mortis. Em contato com o artefato, o monastério inteiro reagiu, vibrando com uma energia pesada, e as nuvens escuras que pairavam acima começaram a trovejar, visíveis de uma abertura no teto.

Do lado de fora, debaixo de chuva e relâmpagos, Rey encontrou o monastério e correu para a entrada. Mal chegara à metade da ponte e parou, pois três Cavaleiros de Ren barravam seu caminho, as arma já em punho. Rey acionou seu sabre de lâmina dupla, o que os surpreendeu por um momento, e atacou.

Vicrul disparou com o blaster e Rey rebateu o tiro. Ushar brandiu o cajado e este chocou-se com o sabre de luz. Rey se afastou por baixo das lâminas e girou nos calcanhares, percorrendo um arco com seu sabre. O cavaleiro recuou, e Cardo mirou em Rey com os canhões em seus braços.

Ela recuou e o disparo atingiu o chão próximo a seus pés, e a força da explosão jogou-a alguns metros para trás. Rapidamente ela se levantou, ignorando a dor, e avançou de novo.

Vicrul voltou a atirar, e dessa vez Rey rebateu o disparo de volta para ele. O cavaleiro caiu morto.

Sem tempo para pensar, Rey mergulhou, desviando do cajado de Ushar, e quando Cardo apontou seus canhões para ela, com um giro rápido o sabre cortou fora suas mãos, depois atravessou seu peito. Dois cavaleiros a menos.

Ushar golpeou violentamente, forçando Rey a recuar. Estava quase encurralada contra a beira do abismo, e de repente um raio cortou o ar, atingindo em cheio o cavaleiro, que foi arremessado para fora da ponte e desapareceu na escuridão.

Rey precisou de alguns segundos para recuperar o fôlego e voltar a correr para o monastério.

Dentro do prédio, Kylo Ren ergueu a cabeça surpreso.

\-- Ela está aqui. Não permitam que ela intervenha.

Os três cavaleiros restantes assentiram e deixaram seu mestre.

Encontraram Rey num dos salões. Ela inspirou fundo e usou a Força; um deles foi arremessado para trás, e os outros dois avançaram. Rey se abaixou, e o machado e o vibrocleaver cortaram o ar acima de sua cabeça. Ela ligou seu sabre e se levantou num salto, e as lâminas cortaram Ap’Lek e Trudgen ao mesmo tempo.

O último atirou com o rifle. Rey recuou e o tiro errou por centímetros. Kuruk continuou a disparar, mantendo uma distância cuidadosa. Rey rebateu todos os disparos enquanto corria na direção dele, deu um salto por cima do cavaleiro e atravessou suas costas com o sabre.

Agora com o caminho livre, Rey alcançou o altar de Mortis, sobre o qual flutuava o holocron sith. Kylo virou-se para a recém-chegada e a encarou por um momento.

\-- Você conseguiu chegar. Vejo que aceitou quem você é.  
\-- Sim – ela respondeu com serenidade.

\-- E sabe que os jedi já acabaram. Eu cumprirei meu destino, e você agora só pode contemplar o poder absoluto do lado sombrio.

\-- Você tem razão, os antigos jedi acabaram. Não vou ignorar nem negar minhas paixões. Eu também tenho um destino a cumprir aqui. Vim acabar com o que resta dos sith de uma vez por todas.

\-- Sim, é o seu destino – Kylo assentiu – Você é a escolhida de Luke, no meu lugar, não é? Uma vergência da Força, nascida para destruir as trevas. Mas é tarde demais, eu já disse.

Rey balançou a cabeça.

\-- Não, você ainda pode parar isso se quiser. Eu abri meu coração a você. Agora olhe para o seu. Sei que o elo que compartilhamos era real. Não minta para mim, ou para si mesmo, Ben.

\-- Ben Solo se foi.

\-- Ninguém nunca se vai de todo.

\-- Vamos testar essa teoria – com a voz dura, ele ligou o sabre de luz, e Rey fez o mesmo.


	11. Capítulo 10

Rey girou nos calcanhares, atacando alternadamente com as duas lâminas. Kylo se defendia numa velocidade impressionante, ao mesmo tempo em que atacava as brechas da defesa de Rey.

Lá fora, as nuvens trovejavam e relâmpagos iluminavam o céu escuro e o interior do monastério. O holocron sith começava a emanar um brilho vermelho e estalar, produzindo ele mesmo alguns raios. A chuva entrava no prédio pela abertura no teto.

Kylo e Rey se separaram e rondaram um ao outro como dois leões.

\-- Se você não se converter, será destruída. Essa guerra acabou – ele atacou de novo. Os sabres colidiram, Rey os forçou para baixo e os manteve estáticos, seu rosto agora a centímetros do dele.

\-- Você está numa encruzilhada. Pode ser Kylo Ren, o escravo do lado sombrio, ou pode ser Ben, o homem livre. Ligado ao passado, ou aberto ao futuro. Você escolhe.

Com um empurrão os dois se separaram. Rey não esperou para voltar a atacar. Golpeou Kylo de novo e o pressionou, forçando-o a recuar para o lado até os dois trocarem de lugar. Agora ela estava mais próxima do altar do que ele.

– Mas nada acaba enquanto aquilo ainda existir.

Rey impulsionou seu corpo com a Força e empurrou Kylo, voltou-se para o altar e estendeu a mão para atrair o holocron com a Força.

Um brilho vermelho acendeu em frente a seu rosto. O sabre de Kylo desceu sobre Rey e cortou seu braço.

Gritando de dor, Rey caiu para trás, e apertou contra o corpo o toco onde antes estava sua mão esquerda.

*

X-wings explodiam e despencavam em chamas do céu. A Nova Supremacia parecia inabalável contra os pequenos caças, que ainda tinham que lidar com os TIEs e destroieres.

A tropa de Finn, Rose e Jannah conseguira avançar, mas a concentração de stormtroopers era muito maior à medida que se aproximavam do prédio do Senado. Os guerreiros de Jannah avançavam contra as tropas da Primeira Ordem, mas os stormtroopers os derrubavam mais rápido.

Finn de repente parou, tomado por um pressentimento muito ruim. Era Rey. Ela não estava bem, estava em perigo.

\-- REY! – gritou, sua voz passou despercebida em meio ao caos da batalha, e não houve nenhuma resposta.

\-- Droga! – Poe evitou por pouco o disparo da Nova Supremacia, mas seus companheiros de esquadrão não tiveram a mesma sorte, e seus gritos morreram na explosão de suas X-wings – Não!

Os que ainda restavam gritavam em desespero nos comunicadores.

\-- Estou caindo!

\-- Estão por toda parte!

\-- Não estou conseguindo...

\-- Estão em cima de mim!

\-- General, qual a próxima ordem?

\-- Poe, e agora?!

Poe contemplou a batalha. Os destroieres explodiam a frota da Resistência, as X-wings eram caçadas e sobrepujadas pelos TIE, os stormtroopers estavam em maior quantidade e mais bem armados. E já estavam ali há algum tempo, sem nenhum sinal dos aliados a quem pediram socorro.

\-- Meus amigos – Poe perdia a esperança – Lamento. Eu achei que tínhamos chance, mas eles estão em maior número.

\-- O nosso é maior, Poe. O nosso é muito maior – era a voz de Lando no comunicador, seguida pelo urro de Chewbacca.

Poe manobrou sua X-wing para cima. Centenas, não, milhares de naves emergiam sobre Coruscant.

\-- Olha para isso – ele sussurrou, não contendo a surpresa.

\-- Você conseguiu! – gritou Finn, vendo a chegada dos aliados.

Todas desceram sobre a frota da Primeira Ordem como uma chuva, e em instantes os destroieres estavam em chamas.

Um cruzador estelar Mon Calamari liderou o ataque contra a Nova Supremacia, no qual Poe também tomou parte. Mirando nas bocas dos canhões, todas as naves aliadas dispararam e desarmaram-na em minutos.

Três cargueiros corelianos mergulharam entre os prédios e abriram fogo contra os AT-AT. A equipe de terra, com Finn, Rose e Jannah na frente, avançou contra os stormtroopers aturdidos e finalmente alcançou o Senado.

*

Hux observava agora horrorizado o desenrolar dos acontecimentos. A Resistência invadira o prédio, suas naves estavam em toda parte, a Nova Supremacia caía, bem como a Primeira Ordem. Ele nunca conseguiria escapar vivo dali, e mesmo se conseguisse, ainda teria Ren.

Agora também não poderia matá-lo.

O sabre de luz ainda estava em sua posse, o sabre de Darth Vader. Hux olhou para ele.

Não se permitiria ser capturado vivo, não depois de tamanha falha e humilhação. Não daria esse gosto a Leia Organa.

Ele apontou a velha arma para o próprio peito e a ativou. A lâmina vermelha o atravessou. 

O chanceler da Primeira Ordem caiu de joelhos e seu corpo inerte pendeu para frente.


	12. Capítulo 11

Kylo Ren deu as costas para sua adversária caída e vislumbrou a tempestade de raios que rodeava o altar e iluminava o céu, liberando um poder maior e mais sombrio do que ele jamais provara antes.

Rey, atordoada, encolhida e com muita dor no chão, também contemplava a vitória de Ren. Ela estava ferida, derrotada, desamparada. Falhara com seus amigos, com a galáxia e com os mestres que a treinaram.

O que Luke, Leia, e todas as gerações anteriores diriam se pudessem falar com ela naquele momento em que a esperança havia acabado?  
\-- Falem comigo – pediu num sussurro rouco.

Ela olhou para cima, além da abertura no teto e da chuva, dos raios e das nuvens, além da atmosfera e das estrelas. Para a Força que existia entre tudo isso, onde eles estavam agora.

\-- Falem comigo – repetiu. Muitas vozes, vindas de muito longe, responderam a seu apelo, falando direto para sua mente.

\-- Estes são os seus últimos passos, Rey. Ascenda, com eles.

\-- Rey.

\-- Rey.

\-- Rey.

\-- Traga de volta o equilíbrio, Rey, como eu fiz.

\-- Na noite. Encontre a luz.

\-- Você não está sozinha, Rey.

\-- Sozinha, você nunca esteve.

\-- Cada jedi que já existiu vive em você.

\-- A Força envolve você, Rey.

\-- Que ela guie você

\-- Como ela nos guiou.

\-- Sinta a Força fluir através de você, Rey.

\-- Deixe-a erguê-la.

\-- Ascenda, Rey.

Ela rolou o corpo para o lado e apoiou-se na sua única mão, concentrando toda a sua força nela.

\-- Estamos com você, Rey.

\-- Rey.

\-- Ascenda na Força.

Rey se ergueu nos joelhos, ofegante...

\-- No coração de um jedi está a sua força.

E firmou os pés no chão.

\-- Ascenda.

\-- Ascenda.

\-- Rey, a Força estará com você, sempre.

Ela ficou de pé. Tirou o sabre de Leia do cinto e o acionou.

Kylo virou-se para olhar para ela. Apesar de ser um aborrecimento, era impressionante como ainda queria continuar a lutar, mesmo naquele estado. Ele ligou o próprio sabre de luz e o ergueu para dar o golpe final, quando de repente se retesou.

Longe dali, em Ajam Kloss, Leia sentia seu filho e Rey juntos, prestes a matar um ao outro. Tinha que haver algo que ela pudesse fazer para impedir isso. Sabia que ainda havia bondade nele, ela o vira salvar Rey no holograma da Primeira Ordem, ele não se fora por completo.

Kylo reconheceu uma presença ali, que não sentia há muito tempo. Era sua mãe, ela o chamava ternamente. Com a surpresa, ele deixou cair o sabre.  
Nesse momento de distração Rey atacou. O sabre perfurou o tórax de Kylo, e Rey imediatamente sentiu a presença de Leia desaparecer.

Ren desabou na escada do altar, e Rey contemplou com horror o que fizera. Agora com lágrimas se perdendo em meio à chuva que escorria por seu rosto, ela retirou o capacete para olhar nos olhos do homem, pôs a mão sobre o ferimento e concentrou toda a sua energia ali.

Quando a retirou, não havia mais ferimento, e Kylo respirou fundo. Até a profunda cicatriz em seu rosto, causada pelo primeiro duelo dos dois, desaparecera também.

Os dois se entreolharam, a expressão dele um misto de confusão e incredulidade por baixo dos cabelos molhados.

\-- Eu quis a mão que estendeu. Que o Ben estendeu – ela ficou de pé e subiu tropegamente os degraus para o altar.

\-- Não vai me matar? – Ren gritou, pondo-se de joelhos com algum esforço.

\-- Não, Ben. Nós somos uma díade, dois que são um, não é? Então não posso matá-lo, da mesma forma que você não pôde me matar. Tudo o que posso fazer é perdoar você, Ben, incondicionalmente. Perdoar não apenas pelo que fez a mim, mas aos outros também, e torcer para que perdoe a si mesmo.

Ele só a encarou de olhos arregalados enquanto ela dava-lhe as costas.

Rey ergueu o sabre de Leia e bloqueou os raios que vinham do altar. Avançou com dificuldade, enfrentando a resistência do altar um passo trêmulo por vez, até estar diante do holocron. Os raios disparavam com mais força ali, e Rey podia ouvir sussurros por baixo dos estalidos, mas não deu atenção a eles. Aquele holocron era perigoso demais para continuar a existir.

Kylo ainda a observava lutar tropegamente contra a força do artefato sith. Ele sabia o que tinha que fazer.

Ela desceu o sabre contra o holocron, e a resistência dos raios estatizou a arma no meio do movimento. Era muito mais difícil e cansativo, se ao menos tivesse as duas mãos...

A força dos raios começou a empurrá-la para trás. Rey resistiu o máximo que podia, mas acabou por recuar um passo, encolhida atrás do sabre de Leia.

Uma mão envolveu a sua e firmou o cabo do sabre. Rey olhou boquiaberta para Kylo Ren a seu lado. Não, não Kylo.

\-- Ben!

\-- Continue! – ele ajudou a pressionar o sabre contra o altar.

Nesse momento a voz de Tor Valum retumbou do holocron, mas não somente a sua. Incontáveis outras faziam coro, as vozes de todos os lordes sombrios do passado.

\-- Você não é nada! Uma garota catadora não é páreo para o lado sombrio! – a força dos raios se intensificou – Este é o poder de todos os sith!  
Bem firmou Rey onde estava. Os dois trocaram um rápido olhar, e ela respondeu:

\-- E eu sou todos os jedi!

O sabre cortou o holocron. Toda a energia concentrada ali explodiu, e Rey e Ben foram arremessados para trás.

Um trovão mais violento que todos os outros tremeu o monastério inteiro, e depois tudo parou, até mesmo o vento, como se todo o planeta tivesse silenciado.

Ben e Rey jaziam inconscientes. 

Ela de repente se viu cercada por luz. Preenchia o espaço a seu redor, como vaga-lumes na escuridão. Três deles tomaram forma, e Rey foi em direção a eles.

\-- Isso é a morte? – ela perguntou a Yoda, Luke e Obi-Wan Kenobi.

\-- Nesse lugar, não existe morte – respondeu Kenobi. Yoda falou:

\-- Nos ensinado muito, você tem.

\-- Eu?

\-- Hummm. Onde falhamos, teve sucesso. Estreito era o nosso ponto de vista.

\-- Você escolheu abraçar as trevas e a luz – Luke adicionou – Para encontrar o equilíbrio nelas.

\-- Mas se estou aqui, com vocês...

\-- Uma escolha você deve fazer. Voltar, ou permanecer.

\--Aqui há serenidade. Conhecimento. Paz. Aqueles perdidos, mas não esquecidos – disse Luke. Rey olhou para além deles.

\-- E lá?

\-- Então você enfrentará uma galáxia em turbulência. Dor, sofrimento – Obi-Wan respondeu. Yoda complementou:

\-- Mas viver, você irá. Amar você deve.

Rey hesitou em sua decisão por um momento.

\-- Obrigada – ela sorriu, e os espíritos desapareceram na Força Cósmica. Enquanto a luz os envolvia, a voz de Obi-Wan ecoou:

\-- Você é uma Jedi, Rey Solana, mas não será a última.

Rey acordou num sobressalto e distinguiu a figura de Ben dois metros adiante. Mesmo apesar da dor no corpo inteiro e os músculos trêmulos pela exaustão, ela se arrastou até ele.

Não faria como fez na Supremacia. Não o deixaria para trás dessa vez.

Ela apoiou a cabeça dele em seu colo e esperou apreensiva por uma reação de seu rosto inerte, cada segundo parecia uma eternidade.

Rey pôs a mão sobre seu peito, e transferiu mais de sua energia. Então ele acordou e se sentou num pulo, e procurou por ela também.

A luz do sol nascente entrou no monastério e iluminou o casal. Ben olhou no fundo dos olhos da garota e balbuciou:

\-- Rey?

Com o mesmo sorriso de alívio, os dois se abraçaram.

*

O último destroier despencou sobre a carcaça da Nova Supremacia. O povo ocupava as ruas de Coruscant em uma alegria coletiva, naves cruzavam o céu soltando fogos de artifício, e as carcaças dos andadores e TIEs se encontravam empilhadas. Alguém cravara uma bandeira da República no meio do metal retorcido.

Os poucos soldados da Primeira Ordem restantes que ainda tentavam controlar a multidão rapidamente desistiram e fugiram. O caminho estava aberto para o retorno da República.

Jannah e os soldados da Resistência gritavam de triunfo. Poe veio correndo ao encontro de Finn, quase explodindo de alegria. 

\-- Conseguimos!

\-- Conseguimos! – Finn ecoou. Rose chegou perto dos dois, parecendo um pouco mais preocupada.

\-- Alguma notícia da Rey?

\-- Ela está bem.

\-- Espero que sim – Poe falou apreensivo. BB-8 bipou em concordância.

\-- Ela está sim – Finn disse com convicção e olhou para o céu – Posso sentir.


	13. Capítulo 12

A Falcon chegou a Coruscant e aterrissou numa das ruas mais destruídas pela batalha, e, portanto, virtualmente vazia. Quando a rampa de acesso da nave desceu, Rey encontrou Finn e Poe, que até agora estiveram preocupados, e a receberam extremamente aliviados.

Eles a abraçaram longamente, e repararam em seu braço, já preso a uma luva de bacta de primeiros socorros.

\-- O que houve?

\-- Muita coisa.

Chewie chegou com um urro de felicidade e a abraçou também, tomando cuidado com seu ferimento, e fez o ato mais gentil para um wookie: penteou seu cabelo.

\-- Rey – ao ouvir aquela voz e ver sua dona vindo em sua direção, ela ficou de queixo caído.

\-- Leia!

\-- Desculpe se a assustei. Mas eu não podia morrer ainda – as duas se abraçaram. Rey sussurrou a seu ouvido:

\-- Mestra, preciso te contar...

\-- Sim, mas o mais importante primeiro – ela gesticulou para Poe e Finn, que acompanharam Rey para a unidade médica da Resistência.  
C3PO, ao lado da general, ouviu o som familiar de R2D2, que desembarcava da Falcon também.

\-- R2! Como é bom revê-lo. Não acreditaria em tudo que aconteceu aqui, mas o que estava fazendo lá dentro ainda? – o pequeno droide assoviou – Informação secreta? E como assim foi a senhorita Rey quem pediu? Ei, espere aí!

R2 se afastou apressadamente da nave e C3PO o seguiu, tentando acompanhar seu ritmo e ainda fazendo perguntas que não seriam respondidas.

Quando eles se distanciaram, Leia entrou na Falcon. Lá dentro estava seu filho.

\-- Mãe. E... – ele gaguejou, mal conseguindo olhá-la nos olhos – Eu...

\-- Eu sei – ela apenas o abraçou, e os dois permaneceram assim por um longo tempo, sem falar mais nada. Nada precisava ser dito.

*

\-- Vamos indo, Chewie! – Rose exclamou ao sentar na cadeira do copiloto, e a Falcon deixou Canto Bight.

Seu destino era o Núcleo Profundo, no planeta Thyton, em cuja superfície Rey aguardava ansiosamente pela chegada dos amigos. Ali, no mesmo planeta onde as ordens jedi e sith se originaram, aconteceria o recomeço.

Sem mais escolher entre luz e sombra, pois ambos era parte da natureza essencial da Força. A Força era vida e vida em crescimento, e não havia crescimento sem mudança. E mudança era destruição.

A vida sustenta a morte, a morte alimenta nova vida, a destruição vem antes da renovação. E a dor vinha antes da cura. Conflito era tão necessário para o progresso quanto a harmonia. O sofrimento era tão essencial para a sabedoria quanto a alegria. Não havia bondade pura nem mal absoluto. 

Apenas vida, mudança e crescimento, sofrimento e alegria, morte e renascimento.

Apenas a Força.

Enquanto esperava pela chegada daqueles que aprenderiam essa nova filosofia, Rey tinha algo a devolver.

\-- Seu sabre – ela o estendeu com sua mão protética. Leia o aceitou e olhou para o objeto com nostalgia.

Rey naquele momento sentiu a presença de Ben e o viu à frente, e ele olhou para ela também.

\-- É aqui que nos despedimos, Rey.

\-- Mas não para sempre, eu sei. Até você estar pronto para voltar, todos nós vamos esperar por você. E eu estarei aqui quando precisar de mim.

\-- Obrigado – ele murmurou sem jeito, mas verdadeiramente grato. Rey desapareceu de vista, e ele voltou a subir a colina rumo às pequenas casas da ilha.

As cuidadoras observaram sua chegada com curiosidade, mas logo voltaram às suas tarefas.

Ben foi para o alto da montanha, sentou-se na mesma pedra em que Rey e Luke uma vez meditaram para encontrar a Força, e contemplou o vasto oceano de Ahch-To.

Olhou para seu sabre de luz, o arremessou o mais longe que podia, e o viu desaparecer nas ondas. Kylo Ren se fora para sempre.  
Ben desejava ir a Thyton, ao encontro de Rey e sua mãe para ajudar naquele recomeço para a Força, e tinha certeza que o faria, mas agora não era a hora.

Até que se purificasse e se redimisse por tudo que fizera, o destino de seu tio seria o seu.

*

Em Thyton, a Falcon aterrissou, e Finn foi o primeiro a desembarcar, seguido por Rose e um grupo de crianças, de idades entre cinco e nove anos. 

Entre elas estava Temiri, o garotinho que ajudara Finn e Rose nos estábulos de Canto Bight.

Após a última criança deixar a nave, foi a vez de Jannah sair, com seu pelotão de guerreiros, e por fim, Chewie. Todos contemplaram impressionados o novo prédio, recentemente construído por Maz Kanata, em cuja entrada ela também aguardava.

O prédio que serviria como moradia e academia para os recém-chegados.

\-- Bem-vindos a Thyton – Leia os recebeu – Eu sou a mestra Leia.

\-- E eu sou Rey.

\-- Rey de quê? – perguntou um menino. Ela olhou para Leia.

\-- Rey Solana – respondeu com um sorriso – Sejam bem-vindos à nova academia jedi. Será um prazer ensinar vocês

\-- E será um prazer aprender com você, mestra Rey – respondeu Finn.

O mais novo grupo de aprendizes seguiu para o novo templo jedi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E é assim que acaba esta versão alternativa do Episódio IX. O que acharam? Deixem comentários se acham que vale a pena adicionar ou modificar alguma coisa, estou disposta a fazer mudanças para melhorar esta obra.
> 
> Obrigada por acompanhar a história até o fim, e espero que ela tenha oferecido conforto da mesma forma que escrevê-la foi reconfortante para mim.
> 
> Vida longa aos Skywalker!!!


End file.
